The Espada Of 0
by hashido00
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Luffy decide to take over Hueco Mundo lets see
1. When 2 Superpowers combine Forces

**Ok so my first fanfic! Be as harsh as possible (but not unreasonably harsh) and just be ways taking criticizm to help me write (just thought this'd be important) Luffy uses rokushin mixed with espada powers and haki instead of his gum-gum powers(sorry if you hate me now for getting your hopes up) and still has his easy going nature but is smarter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, One Piece, or Bleach**

"Oiiiiiiiii! Naruto!"said the 17 year old boy running toward him with a straw hat on with a red shirt that exposed his scarred chest along with a pair of blue shorts(Luffy)

"What is it" answered the other boy 17 as well wearing a white jacket with no shirt and a pair of white pants(imagine Naruto with Grimmjows attire).

"That Aizen guy wants to see us at the Espada Meeting Room" said Luffy.

"Fine lets go"and with a quick sonido they both left.

EMR/espada meeting room

"Hello Espada i have gathered you all here today for a reason" claimed a figure walking in.

It was Aizen. Hair sicked back no glasses and looking pretty damn badass.

"That reason is that I will now tell you my purposes for creating you my dear arrancar" he said in his usual kiss ass tone.

"I created the arrancar to help me overthrow the spirit king and take his spot" he said retaining his calm demeanor

"WHAT!" yelled almost all of the espada in the room with the exeption of Ulquiorra whos eyes instead got big Szayel who merely looked up at him with intrest and Luffy who just laughed and started chanting adventure.

"Aizen-sama please!" said 7th espada Zommari Leroux Naruto was ready to take of this mans head for adressing Aizen with such authority yet when he comes to say hi he is ignored as if he's not worth the mans time.

Aizen glaring at the 7th espada with a similar look spoke "Whats the matter Zommari are you implying that i am in-capable of accomplishing that goal" said Aizen raising his spiritual pressure so that everyone fell to the ground with the exeption of Naruto, Luffy and Stark

"No not at all Aizen-sama its just so unthinkable"exhaled the pathetic espada"but if anyone can do it you can Aizen-sama" '_groveling on the floor for your life you're pathetic Zommari' _thought a now disgusted Naruto

"Your exactly right Zommari" said Aizen now relieving the espada of his spiritual pressure "I can do it and should you ever oppose it again verbally, physically, or even mentally i will kill you"Aizen finished in a deadly voice

"Yes Aizen-sama" said Zommari now gasping lungfuls of air.

"Good you are dismissed Espada" said Aizen shunpoing(I dont know the proper word) out

Back at the espada 0 dorms

"Hey Luffy" said Naruto

"Yeah"

"I'm planning on overthrowing Aizen the guy's over stepping his boundries and getting cocky at do you say?"

"...Ok"said Luffy with a sudden change of tone from his usual childish, easygoing voice to a determined, mature tone "I guess i would rather prefer this adventure to Aizen's anyway"

Naruto and Luffy were soon standing face to face grinning at each other "Fine then lets shake on it" both rolled up their shirt sleeves to show the number on their right forearms "as Espada 0 and 0.0!"

**So what do you guys think pm or review it to me. Remember completly honest im not expecting a hundred compliments but I wouldn't mind if you included some, too**

**In case you haven't noticed this takes place after the Soul Society arc**


	2. One Little Decision

**Hi everyone I want to thank Zero123456789 for his constructive criticizm ( at least thats what i hope it was) i will try to make my chapters longer and use better puncuation.**

**Also sorry about taking so long to update i forgot my password for a bit but now im back and i will be updating frequently...hopefully.**

**Disclaimer:No i do not own Naruto, Bleach, or One piece. SO STOP ASKING **

"Naruto. Naruto! NAAARRRUUUTTTO !"

"What what's going on" exclaimed the blond boy jumping out of his bed(Naruto)

"Hi" Luffy said grinning right in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto looked out side and saw the sun was barely over the let out a yell.

"Yosh im going to go get breakfast" said the blond walking away from Luffy who was lying on the floor with a bump on his head.

Espada 3 Grounds

Naruto was taking his daily walk around Las Noches when he came across Harribel training with her Fraccion. Naruto decided that since he didn't have anything better to do he would watch.

Milarose was engaging Harribel in sword to sword combat, while Sun-Sun was sneaking behind her knife draw ready to stab when Harribel is in range, and Apache was switching in and out with Milarose so that Harribel couldn't get in the rhythm of the battle.

_'impressive they have excellent team work, and despite they're stupid attitude they're actually pretty good stratigists, with a little trainning, combined, they could be espada level. yes they are strong.'_ thought an impressed Naruto

But Harribel seeing through the strategy, Purposely let herself get pushed into the trap but at the last second jumped before Sun-Sun could stab her, making Sun-Sun nearly stab Apache who was recently combating Harribel. Harribel landed softly on the ground. "It was a good plan but you all lacked the ability to execute it was all. Now AGAIN!" and with that the 4 sonidoed off again

Naruto sighed_ 'I wish I had Fraccion'_ thought Naruto resuming his walk. He knew Luffy had 8 Fraccion and when he asked if he could have one Luffy got mad and started shouting about how they were his nakama and he wouldn't just give them away._'Luffy has 8 Fraccion so it's not just because I'm Espada 0 that i dont have any' _just then it hit him _'where is Luffy?'_

Garganta

"Nene where are we going" said a childish voice(Luffy)

"Don't you remember we have to go to the world of the living to test kurosaki-kun's abilities because he interests Aizen-san and Aizen-san only trusts you because you are extremely strong. I mean you have made some incredible feats. Defeating Espada 9 on your 4th week here, taking out 25 Menos Grande with 1 Cero and becoming espada 0 after only 6 years here. It's only natural that you be chosen...and afterwords you'll get however much meat you want." said Gin.

" I get meat!" said Luffy with gleaming eyes.

Gin and Tosen sweatdropped. _'is that all he got out of what i just said' _thought Gin.

Finally they neared the end of the tunnel.

Seeing a light luffy rushed to the end of the garganta forceing gin and tosen to catch up using Shunpo.

Gin and Tosen landed softly while Luffy fell hard making a crater.

Dusting himself off Luffy stood up "OK COME OUT SO I CAN GET MY MEAT ..." pausing mid-sentence he turned to gin "What was his name again."

Gin and Tosen sweatdropped _'i just said it.' _thought Gin. "Ichigo" replied Tosen

"ICHIGO"

At Urahara's shop

_'What is that monsterous reitsu'_ thought Urahara_ 'its 4 times a captian's.'_

At various other locations i'm to lazy to list

(Chad)_'what is this?'_

(Ishida)_'this reitsu it's unreal'_

(Guess who)"Kurosaki-kun"

(Ichigo)_'WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MONSTER COULD CAUSE THIS'_

Back at the crater

Luffy was sitting and waiting for Ichigo

"Man im hungry he really needs to hurry." whined Luffy.

Not a second later he was forced to dodge a big blue blast of reitsu "Finally! Are you Ichigo?" Asked Luffy.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Countered Chad as he charged up his Brazo Derecha de Gigante

"I was sent here to test him or something." answered Luffy

"For what?" Said Chad Narrowing his eyes

"I Dont Know all i know is Aizen wants him"

As soon as luffy had said Aizen Chad had already fired his shot but this time instead of dodging he let the attack hit him straight on "See you can't hurt me so let me fight ichigo. I dont feel like hurting you."

But Chad had already began charging up his next attack, So without him even knowing what hit him Luffy sonidoed behind him and just as he was about to knock him out it was blocked by a black blade

**A.N(just want to make it clear that really ichigo would not usually be fast enough to block Luffy its just this is necessary to the plot)**

"Ichigo!" Exclaimed Chad

"Chad leave I can see your having trouble just standing this guys reitsu"Said Ichigo in a cool voice

Chad's eyes widened for a second the he closed them "Fine just dont get hurt ok ichigo"

"When do i ever" said Ichigo jokingly. Chad gave him a small smile and left.

Ichigo turned back to his opponent "Ready?" questioned Luffy Smiling goofily. His answer was Ichigo blurring towards him.

When he was in range ichigo swung only to find he wasnt there any more but standing on his blade "hmm your not bad about at 8's level in speed but still no where near mine"Said luffy analtytically

"What do you know your only 0"said Ichigo spotting his Tattoo

"Well i guess i am" said luffy flipping of Ichigo's sword as he swung it

Ichigo blurred in front of luffy again only for luffy to dodge again "Yawn I could dodge these

with my eyes closed"

Ichigo slashed at him diagonally only for him to dodge again. Only this time he really did do it with his eyes closed.

"A slash to the right, An upward slash, a stab , slash from behind, a downward Slash" muttered Luffy dodging all of these attacks with ease.

Ichigo's eyes widened _'what the hell not only is he dodging every slash with his eye's closed but he's saying them before they even happen too!' _

Finally Luffy grabbed his blade"your weak" muttered Luffy unimpressed. then he threw ichigo over his back.

Ichigo's inner world

"Use me Idiot i can give you power" Said guess who

"..."Ichigo remained silent

"come on you know you need me" Yelled Hichigo

"..." still ichigo kept his silence

"you want to protect them dont you" said Hichigo

Ichigo's eyes widened

"just let me take over"

Ichigo was silent for a second then he gave his hand to Hichigo

"Do it" were his 2 words

Then everything went black

Real world

Ichigo soon gained a hollow mask, he grew to a hight of 7 feet, grew a large main of hair and his whole body turned hollow white

He stood up drawing in a Ragged breath

"ROAR"


	3. The Triad Series Complete

**Hashido00 Back in the house. So I need ideas for Luffy's Released mode. I was thinking of having it be where he gets his gum-gum powers back and he's in 2nd gear mode but if anyone can pitch me a better idea then i'd be happy to use it.**

**Anyway Luffy vs Full hollowified Ichigo bet you didn't expect that did ya. I Know i didn't really give him a good enough reason to give in to his hollow side ill probably go back and edit that but imagine it your against impossible odds, you want to save your friends but the guy can dodge your attacks with his eyes closed literally, and your being offered power, take it or not? But enough of me, you came to read the story not hear me. (Forever alone)**

**OoOoO**

**Disclaimer: if owned One piece chopper would have a bounty of at least 10 million, if I owned Naruto naruto would not have been able to beat pein by himself and jiraya would still be alive, If i owned Bleach stark would still be alive.**

**OoOoO**

"**Roar"**

This was the sound Luffy heard as he turned back around.

"Now that's a worthy opponent" said Luffy smirking

In an instant Ichigo was in front of him, clawed hand headed towards his chest only for it to come to an abrubt stop By Luffy's hand.

"Oi oi oi" said luffy lowly. he raised his head, a dangerous glint in his eyes "Dont get cocky." But that face, his face...

...It was that of a demon's.

Before Ichigo could raise his sword his arm flew off courtesy of Luffy's zanpakuto.

Luffy's zanpakuto was nothing special just a katana little over half the size of his body but in his hands it was a deadly blade of unstoppable power.

Luffy then kicked Ichigo in the chest so hard it left a footprint there, and sent him flying out of Karakura.

Ichigo landed with a resonating **BOOM** and soon after Luffy sonidoed there.

Without a moments hesitation Luffy immediatly fired rapid Bala's at Ichigo forming a giant dust cloud.

After a few seconds a huge red cero flew out of the dust cloud, which Luffy dodged flawlessly, followed by Ichigo, arm regenerated and zanpakuto back in hand.

Clash, clang, clash was all one would hear from out side that and the sound of rapid sonido's.

After a while Ichigo slammed Luffy into the ground with his fist. Hard.

Luffy coughed up some blood but in retaliation gave him a solid kick to the face, cracking his mask and knocking him into the side of a mountain.

Luffy did a barrage of Rankyaku to add on to the damage, and then began charging up red energy to his hand.

Ichigo climbed out of the mountain, but as soon as he was out he was hit with a gigantic Cero which blew the mountain away anyway knocking him back near Karakura town

At this point both were pissed off and ready to kill each other, so Ichigo started charging up a giant Cero, And Luffy started charging up a Grand Rey Cero. Just as they were about to fire thier's though...

**Sing, Benehime**

**Rasen Cero**

A red wave slammed into Ichigo knocking him out, and a yellow, spiraling Cero slammed into Luffy knocking him off his feet.

"Sheesh you just can't stay out of trouble can you Ichigo"

"IDIOT ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY KARAKURA TOWN"

Said Urahara and Naruto respectivly. They locked eyes silently saying _'you get away this time'_ and with that both picked up thier respective charges.

"Oi LET ME DOWN SO I CAN KILL THAT BASTARD" Yelled Luffy angrily

"Shut up will ya" said Naruto in a dismissive manner " I cant believe Gin and Tosen left you here by yourself"

And with that they both went back to Hueco Mundo.

OoOoO Hueco Mundo OoOoO

"Oi WHY THE HELL DIDN"T YOU LET HIM KILL THAT BASTARD." Yelled Grimmmjow after they had all just witnessed the mission.

"Obliviosly your blind Grimmjow that was former 12th division Kisuke Urahara, also a part of the Great 3 Shadow Blades."

"Um, Whats a Shadow Blade." cut in Luffy looking sheepish.

"Idiot" muttered Naruto

"They are Called the Shadow blades for 2 reasons." Said Aizen "1. Because there was once a Hollow it went by the name Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened as he clenched his teeth hard, but as soon as it appeared it was gone in a second. But in a room full of the strongest arrancar a second is all thats needed. only espada 5 and down (with the exception of Grimmjow) missed it. Oh and Luffy, of course.

"Kyuubi was a monster in strenght. It could take up to 6 captains at the same time. Not even Yamamoto beat him, but he came close."

"But one day 3 captians by the name of Yoruichi Shihion, Urahara Kisuke, And Isshin Kurosaki battled and beat him using thier combined bankai. Afterwords these 3 were sent to the Royal Guard squads. They stayed for 35 Years. By this time Yoruichi was 7th seat, Isshin was 4th seat and Urahara was 3rd seat. Because of a shortage on captains they were all forced to go back. And here is where Reason #2 comes in."

"One day they were all deployed to the world of the living to handle what seemed to be 3 Vasto lordes but there were actually 8. Now not even they could handle that so getting desparate they released thier combined zanpakuto."

"but unlike last time they weren't in Hueco mundo, so they actually wound up destroying that town, Ryū-chō of

"After that they all left for different reasons." Finished Aizen

There was silence for a while then-

"So, WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM NARUTO YOU COULD'VE DONE IT"

Everybody present then proceded to face palm.

Just as they were all about to leave though Aizen called them back with a pulse of Reitsu.

"Who said you could leave?" said Aizen in a low dark voice. everyone sat back down some just cause and some because they were pussies. Either way nobody left.

"Good I have one more announcement and that is to introduce to you the newest espada to join the ranks." Exclaimed Aizen cheerfully knowing this would fuck with thier brains, causing some murmering among them.

"So who's losing they're rank" Said Nnoitora with a shit-eating grin.

Aizen smirked "No one." Causing everyone to now officially group themselves as trolled "I now introduce Espada -0" As a young boy in the same clothes as ulquiorra only open shirt strolled next to Aizen.

_'What the hell is it with this guy and retarded numbers'_ Was the thought going through everyones mind's except one person.

"**SASUKE!**"

"What the- **NARUTO**!"

OoOoO

**HAHA I got you there didn't I. I Know you werent expecting that. But yea Please Review And Critisize.**

**So next Chapter is going to have some fighting with Luffy's Crew just to show thier Abilities. Would have had it on this chapter but I Shut down my CPU and forgot to save sorry, Noob mistake Guys.**

**Also I'm going to change Kyoraku's powers just because i can't really work with them. So imma need you guys help in deciding i'm probably going to make it either Wind or Shadow but ill take other ideas.**


End file.
